


I Can't Escape From You

by Laurentia



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurentia/pseuds/Laurentia
Summary: Five ways Mrs Wormwood escaped from Horath and one way she didn't.





	1. A jug of wine to numb my mind

At the end of a humid week in July thunder crashed across half the world, making it utterly impossible for Luke Smith and Clyde Langer to get aboard their returning flight from Washington and also impossible for Rani Chandra's family to get on the ferry back from France. The strangely widespread nature of the atmospheric change meant that Torchwood had gotten involved but as they were aware of the level of civilian interference one could normally expect on these occasions they had take specific care to point out to Sarah Jane Smith that she was utterly and completely banned from getting involved. And just as they had taken to respecting her work, so should she respect theirs.

Sarah Jane didn't like it one bit but still found herself sat at home, with the lights off so she could count the sheets of lightening, with absolutely nothing to do on a Wednesday night, until she heard a crash coming from her back door that she really wished she was still naïve enough to put down to the thunder.

Laying aside her half-filled wine glass and picking up a poker from beside the roaring fire she grudgingly left the warmth of the sitting room for the unknown in the hall. She threw open the door and jumped slightly when she was greeted by the sight of Mrs. Wormwood, wearing, as far as Sarah Jane could tell, no more than a trench coat and a scowl and soaking her floor with rainwater. Eventually, after a complete lack of movement on both women's parts, Sarah Jane recovered herself.

"Let me guess, you're spaceship broke down and you want to use my phone?"

Mrs. Wormwood ignored her utterly and, completely bypassing her, went into the warm living room, trailing wet footprints across the wooden flooring.

"Please come in." Sarah Jane spoke to the air.

Rolling her eyes she followed the intruder and found Mrs. Wormwood leaning over the fire, as close as she could possibly get without setting alight to her coat, her eyes closed and her hands rubbing idly in front of her.

"Mrs. Wormwood?"

She didn't answer so Sarah Jane, after tossing the poker onto the sofa, edged her way slowly behind the other woman, as though approaching a dangerous animal. Tentatively she extended her hand and, feeling a rush of bravery, gently touched the other woman's back. Mrs. Wormwood jumped slightly at the contact but didn't shake the hand off.

"It's alright, you're safe."

This at least elicited a reaction from the other woman, although a small, derisive snort was not encouraging.

"Is this storm because of you?"

"Horath."

Mrs. Wormwood's voice was hoarse and Sarah Jane unconsciously started to rub circles on the other woman's back.

"You escaped? And he's not-"

"Happy? No."

Sarah Jane left her position behind Mrs. Wormwood and picked up her still half-full wine glass.

"Here, drink this."

Without uttering thanks Mrs. Wormwood took the glass and drained it, her mind seemingly too far away to notice what she was drinking. Sarah took it from her hands and returned to the sofa, filling it again and slowly swirling the wine in the glass, utterly transfixed on the imprint the alien woman's lips had left.

"Will you come and sit down?"

There was no response but Sarah Jane distinctly saw the other woman's shoulder's shaking slightly and quickly decided on her course of action.

"Stay here. Don't move. I'm going to fetch you some dry things before you destroy my carpet. You can er…" She gestured vaguely towards the coat that was clinging to Mrs. Wormwood's not un-becoming body, forgetting for a moment that the alien wasn't looking at her. "Take that off if you like."

Before the other woman reacted she swiftly left the room, charging up the stairs with a speed she would have chastised Luke for, grabbing the first clean towels she found and a dressing gown from her own room and hurrying back, remembering at the last moment that she probably shouldn't appear so eager and acting casual as she reached the living room.

She felt the embarrassed heat in her cheeks increase and drop significantly lower on her body when she entered the room and found Mrs. Wormwood, having dispensed with her coat, sat in front of the fire, her legs extended in front of her, trying to dry her hair out and seeming completely nonplussed that there wasn't a stitch on her.

"Erm…here you go, I got you…towels…you can dry your…self."

Sarah Jane gulped heavily as she handed over the towels and after taking a large sip of wine realised that it was a bad idea to ingest more alcohol. She moved back to the sofa, her eyes unable to leave the pale flesh in front of her and her eyes trailing to the other woman's back as she sat down. She could see the muscles moving as Mrs. Wormwood extended her arms to dry her legs but her eyes were drawn to the ugly looking cut underneath her right shoulder blade. Thankful for something else to focus on Sarah Jane fetched the small first aid kit she kept in the cupboard and moved tentatively behind the other woman, trying not to look at her well-defined legs.

She lowered herself to the floor and touched Mrs. Wormwood's shoulder, feeling beneath her fingers the tiny little hairs that were drying in the warmth of the fire.

"I'm just going to see to this cut for you. Don't argue - you wouldn't be able to reach it anyway."

Mrs. Wormwood turned her head and met her gaze for the first time since she entered the living room. Her eyes were bright and wide with unshed tears, her cheeks flushed from the fire, each strand of her drying hair caught the light from the flames and her lips didn't quite smile but certainly weren't scowling. Sarah Jane thought that in this moment she was bewitchingly lovely.

"I won't let Torchwood find you. I'll hide you in the attic and have Mr. Smith interfere with their systems if I have to but I swear I won't let them find you."

It all came out slightly babbling but Sarah was satisfied she had at least got the point across. Mrs. Wormwood's eyes darted briefly to the bandages in Sarah Jane's hand but came back to meet her gaze once more.

"I should say thank you I suppose."

"There's no need. This is what I do after all."

She swept the other woman's hair away from her shoulder blade and began to dab at it gently with a ball of cotton wool, causing Mrs. Wormwood to flinch briefly before she settled back into her drying rhythm. When they were both finished with their tasks Sarah Jane dropped the dressing gown around her shoulders.

"Sarah Jane?"

It dimly registered with Sarah that this was the first time that the alien woman had ever called her by her first name.

"I…I'm…thank you."

Slowly Sarah Jane wound her arms around the other woman, repositioning herself so her legs were either side of the alien and gently, taking particular care not to touch the cut on her back, pulling Mrs. Wormwood against her own body until they were in a tangle of limbs and towels.

"Don't mention it."

She reached for the wine again, and by the fire, locked away from the rest of the world they watched the storm together.


	2. But where I go, I'd always know

Afterwards she couldn't sleep and after the fifth hour of tossing and turning decided to give it up as a dead loss. Her mind really was too clouded by the days events.

Sarah Jane sat up in her bed and, turning on the light, picked up the nearest book. She stared at the page but all the words blended together and eventually, when her clock hit four o'clock she tossed it aside and got up, dressing quickly and without too much thought and creeping downstairs.

She hated to leave Luke on his own, she really did, but she knew she'd be back by dawn and he certainly wouldn't stir before then and besides which it wasn't as though she was about to go idly wondering – she knew exactly where she was heading.

The door closed silently behind her and the early morning light was beginning to creep over Ealing as she sped off towards the stone circle. She retraced the route she had followed earlier in Gita's flower van and even without her breakneck speed it didn't take her long to reach her destination.

Rather than being especially surprised Sarah Jane found herself smiling slightly as she reached the portal to Horath she thought she had sealed only twelve hours earlier. She had been expecting this.

Mrs Wormwood was sat on the ground, leaning heavily against the central stone and examining her own well-being in the early light. Hearing Sarah's footsteps she looked up and like Sarah Jane herself seemed unsurprised by the encounter.

"Miss Smith…how pleasant of you to come."

"Oh well, I wasn't doing anything else tonight."

"I would have assumed not."

The smirk was back in place. Sarah Jane stepped cautiously closer to get a better look at the state of the alien and was unpleasantly greeted with a great bloody gash that began at her knee and continued under her dress. It was the worst of it though, the upper half of her clothes were somewhat torn but she didn't appear to be injured there and other than a few small scratches on her exposed skin Mrs. Wormwood was looking remarkably well for a woman who had recently been in a hellish dimension.

"How did you…?"

"Does it matter?"

"Not really, but I'd like to hear about your daring escape."

"If you must know I clung onto the side of the vortex-"

"What?"

"And then I tricked Horath into opening a portal."

"How?"

"Whilst he may be powerful it seems that whatever entity controls that dimension is not especially blessed with brain matter."

Sarah Jane shook her head and moved closer, crouching down besides the other woman and offering her a handkerchief to staunch the blood as Mrs Wormwood's own attempts seemed ineffectual.

"I expect you find this pleasing?"

"Of course not! We're not all like you Wormwood."

Mrs Wormwood grimaced at her and lowered her eyes back to her wound, taking the handkerchief without a word of thanks. Sarah Jane hadn't really expected one.

"Can you walk?"

"I am yet to attempt it."

"Well you can't stay here all night."

Sarah held out her hand and was surprised when the other woman took it. She was forcibly reminded of earlier that day when their positions had been reversed and Mrs Wormwood had offered her hand and been refused – Sarah Jane thought it unlikely that the alien as more trusting and put it down to her being in a much worse condition than Sarah Jane had been.

Sarah Jane pulled Mrs Wormwood to her feet and found that the other woman was less wobbly than she had anticipated. Sarah was convinced that she had seen a flash of pain on the woman's face however Mrs Wormwood didn't flinch after the first step and soon shook off Sarah's hand, walking without the slightest indication that half her leg was open.

"Do you need any help?"

"No."

"I can take you to the hospital if you'd like?"

Mrs Wormwood rolled her eyes in Sarah's general direction and she continued to pace, putting more pressure on her leg each time she moved.

"They might have some difficulty finding a single heart rhythm."

"Or a medical card, or a history of previous illnesses, yes I see your point. How about Unit?"

The alien let out a short humourless laugh.

"Who will undoubtedly hand me right over to Torchwood. I've heard a little too much about them to put my health in their hands Miss Smith."

Sarah found that she couldn't, in all honesty, disagree. She jogged forward quickly to catch the suddenly faint looking other woman but didn't comment as she steadied Mrs Wormwood and started to walk with her.

"I suppose you could come back to my house again and I'll try to patch you up…"

"Your affiliation with Unit does make me doubt your motives."

"You can hardly talk about iffy motives!"

Sarah Jane let out an exasperated sigh.

"You're going to bleed to death if you don't let me help you."

Mrs Wormwood looked up at her slyly, smirking ever-so slightly.

"Honestly Miss Smith, do you really think so?"

"No, you're probably fine and putting it on to get sympathy. If you're planning to kill me you should know Luke knows where I am," "I highly doubt that!", "And if I don't come back in one piece he'll send the cavalry after you and I can't promise that they'll be merciful."

Mrs Wormwood laughed again and Sarah Jane, being so close, felt it ring unpleasantly in her ears.

"My, my, your mind is rather fun sometimes. It is such a shame that you are wasted here."

"I don't think my life is a waste. I think you being my enemy is a waste, you could do a great deal of good if you wanted to."

Mrs Wormwood looked almost wistful for a moment.

"I believe it is only a result of circumstances that makes you my enemy."

Sarah furrowed her brow.

"Isn't that Shakespeare?"

Mrs Wormwood shrugged lithe shoulders.

"I have no idea who that is. It was a saying amongst my people…perhaps it did originate of Earth."

"Well I suppose with a name like Wormwood our literature must have made its way into your consciousness."

Mrs Wormwood pulled free of Sarah Jane's steadying hand and walked away from her quite easily. To Sarah's chagrin, she came back.

"I'm well enough to leave."

"Leave?"

"My ship awaits and things haven't exactly gone to plan here."

"I really should stop you shouldn't I?"

"I was under the assumption that you only concerned yourself with defending your little planet."

Sarah Jane ignored the slight.

"Normally that's true but you're too much trouble to be allowed to leave."

For a brief moment Mrs Wormwood looked concerned but it quickly past as she aimed her ring behind Sarah Jane and unleashed the sonic waves.

When Sarah Jane turned around she was greeted by a deep purple pod the size of her living room with a curved glass front and ZALIA printed across the side. The door opened as the alien approached.

Mrs Wormwood looked back with an expression of almost friendliness – it was certainly nothing she had ever seen on the alien's features before.

"I don't suppose you'd like a quick trip?"

Sarah Jane closed her eyes and shoved away the little part of her that was itching to climb aboard.

"I don't think I trust you not to steal me away for good."

Mrs Wormwood vanished into the pod laughing, the door slamming shut behind her. Sarah Jane made a quick retreat back to her car, turning around when she heard the achingly familiar sound of spacecraft. In a moment of blinding purple light, Mrs Wormwood's ship streaked into the sky and vanished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: According to the Doctor Who Wikia Mrs Wormwood's real name was originally going to be Zalia. Whilst it's kind of pretty, it's also kind of awkward so I gave the name to her ship instead!


	3. There is no end, I can't pretend

The children were practically bouncing off the walls with excitement and Sarah Jane had to admit that it was contagious. It had been five months since the incident with the Andovax and the Judoon and the Shadow Proclamation had ordered the humans to their headquarters for the trial the destructive alien was being given.

Everyone involved in the trouble knew that these were merely formalities and the Andovax's guilt was unquestionable however the upper echelons of the Shadow Proclamation were nothing if not great believers in procedure. And so the humans had been relieved of their enforced space-travel ban and were being brought to the base. Sarah Jane had been tentative at first, she's heard far too much about the bureaucracy of the law enforcers from the Doctor, but when she'd seen the eager faces on her three young friends at the prospect of visiting space she'd had no alternative but to give in.

They'd been picked up and the three youngsters had nearly wet themselves with excitement on the ship, only Rani managing to retain some decorum but Sarah Jane supposed she couldn't blame them. From her own experience she knew that space travel was infinitely more interesting than revising for exams.

Captain Tybo greeted them in the loosest sense of the word.

"Humans follow."

The children barely noticed his words: they were far too busy looking at everything with the excitement of newborns. Even when they passed through a startling white hallway that had half a dozen pitch black cells lining it and Sarah Jane immediately felt herself tense the children only seemed marginally effected.

"Do not look into the cells. Scum will try and convince you they deserve freedom."

Walking through the cold, white corridors Sarah Jane grabbed Luke's hand, reassuring herself it was for his benefit, to tell him he wasn't alone in this sterile prison and hoping he was taking as much comfort in her presence as she was in his. Just in front of her she saw Rani take Clyde's hand and begin to walk in step with him.

To her right she noticed a spark at the back of one of the cells and turned her head sharply to look in as she walked past, ignoring the advice of the Judoon utterly.

Her eyes were drawn to the tiny red glow at the back of the cell, there was no other light and she was transfixed by the brief outline of a mouth as the cigarette travelled from the figures side to its lips.

"Mum? Is everything alright?"

She turned back to Luke.

"Yes, everything's fine. I just thought I saw something," she laughed nervously. "Nevermind."

She took a few more steps and heard a quiet cough in the cell.

Tybo was already leaving the room with Rani and Clyde and in a split second decision Sarah Jane let go of Luke's hand.

"Go with them, there's something I need to check out."

"Mum?"

"Everything's fine, I'll catch up."

She waited until he had vanished too before she turned back to the cell.

"Hello? Can you hear me?"

She pulled out the sonic lipstick and pointed it vaguely towards the ceiling of the cell. The light shot on so suddenly it startled her. Once her eyes had readjusted Sarah Jane shook her head and felt her lips twitch.

"If I live to be a hundred years old and the Doctor takes me to the end of time I wouldn't be surprised to turn a corner and see you coming towards me."

Mrs Wormwood slid off the small bunk she was sat upon, needing to take only a few steps to reach the front of the cell before she ran her eyes over Sarah Jane appraisingly.

"Come to gloat I take it?"

"I didn't know you were here. What happened?"

"Ah...I escaped from Horath-"

"Obviously."

"And they were waiting. From one prison to another. Apparently punching through dimensions is not considered the done thing."

Sarah Jane couldn't help but grin at the indignant tone.

"Bloody red tape."

"Quite. And so here I am, awaiting their decision."

"You're not..."

"Heading for the same fate as Andovax?"

"Are you?"

"Would you feel any remorse Miss Smith?"

Sarah Jane was silent and her gaze was unwavering. Finally, after what felt like hours, Mrs Wormwood relented and answered.

"I doubt my crimes were so heinous."

"So what will happen to you?"

"I...I only wish I could answer that."

Sarah Jane took a deep breath and was surprised at her own sudden conviction.

"You deserve a lot of things Mrs Wormwood but being here is not one of them."

"Will you campaign for my freedom?"

Sarah Jane felt the lump in her throat grow and remained silent. They both knew the answer all too well.

"I'm sorry. For what's happened to you. For what's going to happen..."

"No you're not."

"I a-"

"No you're not. You knew that I might be alive and you knew that I might come back for him one day – you'd sooner see me dead than free."

"I didn't want this."

Mrs Wormwood tilted her head and contemplated her. Sarah Jane wished that there were no barrier between them, somehow the other woman was more menacing behind a plate of glass, her eyes shining and her movements seeming blurred.

"No. I believe that Miss Smith, but there is no need to pretend that this outcome does not suit you."

"I wish I could take you home with me. I love Luke so much and I love Rani and Clyde, no matter how annoying he can be sometimes, and when they're around you're the enemy. But you and I know better," Mrs Wormwood smirked and Sarah knew she understood. "If they weren't in the picture you and I..."

"And yet Sarah Jane, it has ended like this. I in this prison where it is likely I will end my days and you...somehow I don't imagine you ever foresaw children and domesticity."

"No," the smile burst forth before she could stop it. "No I never...If it had been a different time though..."

"You'd have given me an incentive not to be your enemy?"

"I'm sure I'd have thought of something."

For a moment Sarah Jane mirrored the alien's smirk and she allowed herself to forget reality and think only of what might have been – her mind conjured a wonderful vision of flying through the stars with someone who wouldn't leave her behind, having no commitments, no responsibilities, only the freedom that came with being alone together.

The jarring sound of the Judoon's footsteps broke her reverie. Sarah Jane spun around and saw approaching shadows.

"I have to go...the children."

"Enjoy them Miss Smith. Especially Luke," for a split second Sarah Jane thought Mrs Wormwood's expression softened but in the blink of an eye it was back to normal. "Better to let him believe I died in Horath."

Sarah Jane nodded slowly, knowing that she would never mention this to anyone. Feeling more than a little strange and pathetic, and also quite prepared to be mocked, Sarah placed her hand flat against the glass.

"Goodbye."

Unexpectedly Mrs Wormwood returned the gesture, her slightly longer fingers visible over the top of Sarah's own and turning pink with the force she was exerting on the glass.

"Goodbye Miss Smith."


	4. A slave too long to a heart of stone

She hears it through the grapevine first. A series of whispers that become mutterings by the time they reach Sarah Jane - and all of them saying the same, _"The last star is dying."_

The children are gone now. They come back as often as they can but she's determined to let them live their own lives so she's alone again and the whispers in her dreams consume her and give her no option but to listen. The noise in her head, which had begun as a hushed murmur, becomes clearer and clearer, turning into a voice that's achingly familiar.

She has Mr Smith track one of the messages and finds a trail leading across the stars with co-ordinates she pushes into the teleporter she's been saving for emergencies. It feels like she's been waiting for this moment for years.

She hates many things about teleportation but accepts them as a necessary evil although she can't decide whether she hates more the unnatural pull exerted on her body or the disorientation felt when one arrives. This time she has arrived in a plain room, lit only by the moonlight streaming in through a high window and a flickering candle. But for the sterile white walls Sarah Jane think she might have imagined herself in a Bronte novel from the lighting.

There is a bed in the centre of the room, a lonely figure reposing upon it, half the covers thrown back

"You're dying."

In the meager light she sees Mrs Wormwood nearly jump clear off her bed with shock.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

Regaining control of her breathing with difficulty the alien woman clutched at her chest.

"What's wrong with you?"

Finally in control of herself Mrs Wormwood gestured vaguely for Sarah Jane to come closer.

"As you said Miss Smith, I am dying. The Sisters dance around the topic but the Catkind are much more honest."

"Catkind? Nevermind, it's not important."

"How on earth did you find me? Your being here is utterly impossible."

Sarah Jane slid cautiously onto the side of the bed, unsure what the other woman's reaction would be.

"I heard you. It sounds ridiculous doesn't it?"

"You know as well as I that most things in the Universe are."

"Quite. How did you get out of Horath by the way?"

Mrs Wormwood fixed her with a questioning gaze.

"Get out?"

"Yes," Sarah Jane shuffled closer, surmising that the other woman's mind was perhaps not what it used to be. "How did you escape?"

"You need not speak so slowly Miss Smith, I heard you perfectly well, I just wonder to your travelling methods. We are _in_ Horath."

"That's not possible. I came by teleport, how could it possibly jump through dimensions…?"

She trailed off as the memory returned to her. The Doctor had been in her attic unsupervised, there really was no telling how many of her belongings he had tampered with. She gazed down at the device strapped to her arm wishing she could still believe him capable of minding his own business.

"Insufferable man."

"Who?"

"Nevermind." She reached out to take Mrs Wormwood's hand, temporarily pushing her impossible leap to the back of her mind confident that she could get back just as easily as she had arrived. "I would ask what's wrong with you but I suspect you won't tell me."

"You're quite right of course."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"I highly doubt it Miss Smith."

Despite her words Mrs Wormwood's grip on her hand increased.

"Would you like me to stay with you?"

Silently and almost imperceptibly she nodded.

"Budge up then, let me onto the bed."

The other woman shuffled marginally aside, not meeting Sarah's eyes.

"Will you stay till-?"

"Till then? Yes, I'll stay."

Sarah Jane gently slid herself next to the alien on the bed, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

"I won't leave you on your own."

Next to her she knew that Mrs Wormwood was crying, silent streaks falling down her chilled cheeks, glistening in the eerie moonlight.

They didn't speak and Sarah Jane was thankful for that. She had extended the hand of kindness but really what did one say to an enemy who was dying? At some point she felt her head loll and try as she might she couldn't keep her eyes open until the first rays of the morning began streaming in through the window and she roused.

Sarah Jane slid herself off the bed, ignoring the ache in her back from having sat up for most of the night, and glanced down at the other woman. She looked different to Sarah Jane: for all intents and purposes she might have been sleeping but the steady rise and fall of her chest that Sarah had felt when she herself had fallen asleep had stopped. Her face was paler than ever and her partially parted lips had been drained of all colour.

Leaning down Sarah Jane brushed her lips against the dead woman's temple, feeling the cold permeating from the body as she picked up the lingering scent of perfumed hair. She took hold of the other woman's hand once more and pushed the relevant buttons, feeling the pull once more but not relinquishing her grip.

Her attic appeared around her and Sarah Jane, without breaking her gaze from the body lain on the sofa, called for Mr Smith.

"Mr Smith, I need you…Will you call 999 for me please…Hello, I need an ambulance please, my friend has passed away in the night and I'm not sure what to do."


	5. To find a life that's new

The day had started with a dream and as far as Luke Smith was concerned the end of the day certainly had a dream-like quality to it. Admittedly Mrs Wormwood wasn't watching him from the end of his bed but she was currently sat next to his Mum and neither of them were showing any signs of acknowledging the other. Instead they slowly sipped their tea and shot the occasional glance at him, Rani and Clyde.

"So why are they after you?"

Luke smiled. He had been in the process of debating whether Rani's inquisitiveness or Clyde's tactlessness would force them to ask the first question and had settled on Rani. He was glad to be proved right.

"They need a scapegoat for the failed invasion. As the only survivor of the group I have been vilified and am now being hunted by my own people…I'm beginning to rethink the intelligence of my kind."

Sarah Jane smirked ever so slightly but didn't speak, instead she sipped her tea again.

Rani was not about to let her point lie though.

"And so you kidnapped my Mum?"

"And woke her up for you."

"You don't see a problem with kidnapping someone?"

"Normally my methods would be slightly more refined but I needed to act quickly. Is this really going to become problematic in our friendship?"

Rani huffed and slumped further back into her seat with her arms crossed defensively as Mrs Wormwood smiled to herself.

"Mrs Wormwood, might I suggest that next time you just knock on my door?"

"Well now I have a standing invitation I might." She smiled at Sarah Jane with the same air of casual gentility that the human woman had displayed. "Next time?"

"I've met aliens like you before. You're completely incapable of staying out of trouble."

"Is that so?"

"If I let you leave," " _Let me!"_ "Then you'll go straight from here into more trouble and probably turn up on my doorstep in a few months asking for help again. I understand you."

"You make me sound like a prodigal child."

"Well you can rest assured that I certainly don't think of you that way."

The teenagers sat watching the women unsure whether interruption would be appreciated. Mrs Wormwood put her cup down on the table and stood up.

"The Bane will not come here. I told you of their presence on your planet only for Luke's sake but you can rest assured that this is the end of our acquaintance."

She made two steps towards the door before Sarah Jane spoke.

"Stay."

Mrs Wormwood stopped and turned back to boggle at the other woman.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Stay here."

"Don't be absurd."

"It doesn't have to be in this house if you'd prefer to live alone, but stay, I think you could be very helpful if you wanted to be."

Mrs Wormwood was in the process of rolling her eyes again when Luke piped up.

"I'd like you to stay."

Her face softened as she turned on him.

"Why?"

"I…I don't really know. I think I'd like to find out more about myself though and you're the only one who knows."

The other two youngsters glanced at him and then at each other – the look in their eyes told Sarah Jane immediately that this wasn't the first time the subject had been raised. Mrs Wormwood slid back into her seat on the sofa and Sarah Jane pushed her cup back towards her.

"And you Miss Smith? What possible reason would you have for wanting me to remain here?"

Sarah Jane surveyed her face.

"I told you, I understand you."

"Ah yes," Mrs Wormwood smiled humorlessly. "You have known what it is to be alone I think? So alone in the entire universe …"

"Yes, I know plenty about being alone. But I never made others suffer just because I did."

"You should have tried it Miss Smith, it can be rather satisfying. Although I suppose your human sensibilities got in the way of your enjoyment.

"Being a human isn't all bad you know?"

"Oh I am quite prepared to believe that."

"You mean to say that you actually enjoy being something resembling human?"

"I enjoy the routine of it all – combing hair, brushing teeth, putting on clothes – that especially, silk and satin and lace on warm skin-"

"Please stop there, children are present."

Mrs Wormwood glanced unconcernedly over at the three smiling teenagers before turning back to Sarah Jane.

"Do they ever go away?"

Sarah Jane grinned.

"Not really. You'll get used to them though."

Mrs Wormwood breathed deeply with frustration but picked up her cup again, glancing once at the children's expectant faces.

"Fine. But I don't know how to cook or clean and I've no intention of learning. I refuse to be pleasant to the neighbors and I have absolutely no money to contribute to the house."

"How are you at fixing things?"

"What kind of _things_?"

"Machinery. Mr Smith? I have a robot dog too who occasional needs tinkering with. Oh actually, could you fix my car?"

"I imagine I could if the occasion called for it."

"That's good enough for me."


	6. Your memory is chained to me

It was a particularly cold and miserable day when Sarah Jane returned to the comfort of her home, feeling slightly vulnerable and highly aware that Luke wouldn't be back until the following day - trust Clyde to have a birthday party on _this_ day of all days.

She stomped up to the attic, dispensing with coat, hat, gloves and umbrella as she did so, leaving them in a wet trail up the stairs and deciding she would tidy them up later. Sighing she sat on the step, holding her head in her hands and praying for this horrible day to be over. She felt tears well up but refused to start all that again and taking a deep breath she forced her mind to think of other things. Unfortunately for Sarah Jane her mind immediately went to the last time she had seen him and the events of that day; she knew if she'd been in her right mind the idea that occurred to her would never have been conceived but grief made her desperate.

"Mr Smith I need you."

He opened with his usual fanfare and she felt herself cheering up a little. Life would go on.

"What can I do for you today Sarah Jane. I haven't detected anything in the last-"

"I know Mr Smith, I know. I need you to find someone for me. Someone in another dimension."

"Go on."

"Do you remember Mrs Wormwood?"

"The Bane woman you had me keep in a containment field."

"Yes, her. Find her for me."

"Sarah Jane, you should be aware that communication with other dimensions is difficult under normal circumstances, as I understand it the dimension of Horath is more remote than anywhere."

"Just try. Please."

A series of numbers and codes appeared on his screen and Sarah knew that if anyone could accomplish the task it was Mr Smith. She checked her watch. Five minutes had gone by. She picked up a nearby magazine that Rani had left behind and tried to be interested in the make-up tips but couldn't drag her mind away from needing to hear the other woman's voice.

Eventually Mr Smith stopped.

"I've done everything I can Sarah Jane. But unless Mrs Wormwood had access to a communicative device there is little hope-"

He was cut off when Sarah Jane's mobile phone starting to ring, shrill in the empty attic. She answered it, scarcely believing the possibility.

"Hello?"

"Hello Miss Smith."

"Mrs Wormwood? Is that you?"

"Do stop being tiresome, you know perfectly well it's me. It has presumably been your computer bombarding my residence with noise?"

"Yes."

"So for what reason was I enduring that cacophony?"

There was a long pause during which Sarah Jane started to regret making overtures at all.

"Well?"

"Well…"

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to see how you were."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I wanted…to see how you were, make sure you were alright and all."

"Do you do this with all the people you've defeated or do I-"

"What? Get extra service for being a repeat offended?"

"Something like that."

"No. I just…well…I wanted to talk to you. I needed…to talk to you."

"Is Luke-?"

"He's fine. Really fine. Actually I…erm…well. You see…"

"Articulate as ever Miss Smith."

"Oh be quiet!"

"Goodbye Miss Smith."

"No! Don't go, not yet. Alright…do you remember the Brigadier?"

"The old man?"

"Yes."

"Yes, he was pleasant. Nice manners, I was told humans liked nice manners."

"I take it you ignored the advice?"

"I was determined not to go native. What about him?"

"He died."

"And?"

"Thank you for the display of sympathy."

"He was old. The elderly die. At least they do in my civilization, I knew humans were quite backwards but-"

"Be quiet. Tell me about Horath."

"You don't want to know, trust me."

"Mrs Wormwood, trusting you is the very last thing I would ever do. Tell me about Horath."

"Whatever he was before he has a sick sense of humour now. I'm living in your house."

"What?"

"Well nearly. The layout is the same but thankfully none of your clutter is here. On the other hand neither is your excellent computer."

"Mr Smith, Mrs Wormwood sends her compliments."

"Am I permitted to send greetings Sarah Jane?"

"This is absurd, I'm not having a conversation with my mortal enemy and her computer."

"Are we really mortal enemies?"

"You locked me in a hell dimension."

"I didn't push you in though. And to be fair you started it. Mortal enemies just sounds quite extreme, we had a cup of tea."

"Once. And it was hardly under friendly circumstances."

"Well, I'd have you round but it's a little bit tricky. Wait, I have an idea…where are you? In the house I mean."

"In the attic."

"Me too."

"If you tell me to touch the wall in a certain place I'm cutting you off."

Sarah Jane rolled her eyes.

"I just thought…you once told me that you were all alone, well so am I. Don't you feel better if you think that somehow there's somebody else in the room and you're not all by yourself?"

"No."

"You have no heart."

"I have two actually."

"Well, neither of them work."

"This is ridiculous."

"It's quite nice though isn't it?"

"Nicest conversation I've had in years I suppose. Although I don't really do nice."

"I have noticed," she couldn't help the smile that was threatening to emerge. "But I don't think it would suit you much."

On the other end of the line Mrs Wormwood was silent and for a moment Sarah Jane thought she had wounded the other woman but instead of a tearful response she received a wistful, resigned one.

"I think I had better go."

Sarah couldn't deny the little part of her that was disappointed.

"Please do-"

"Goodbye Miss Smith."

There was a finality to her tone that Sarah Jane found she couldn't argue with.

"Goodbye Mrs Wormwood. I'll ring again soon."

"I'm counting the minutes."

"I'm trying to be nice."

"So am I. You were right, it doesn't suit me."

Sarah Jane found herself smiling properly for the first time that day and in that moment she decided upon her next course of action.

"I'll get you out. You'll get out somehow."

"No I won't."

"Listen to me Wormwood, this isn't goodbye for good, this is 'until we meet again'."

Mrs Wormwood was silent for a while and Sarah Jane felt a burst of fear at the thought that she might have gone.

"Mrs-"

"I appreciate the sentiment…Sarah Jane."

The other woman did little more than whisper her name but it was not lost on Sarah Jane herself.

"Even if it is wishful thinking."

"I'll see you soon Wormwood."

"Until we meet again Miss Smith."

She pushed the little red button on her phone reluctantly. Staring blankly ahead she considered the possibility that in another dimension, another woman was doing the same thing.

"Mr Smith, book me some train tickets to Cardiff, there are some dimensional rifts I think I should have a look at."

End.


End file.
